Two of hearts
by RachelAnon
Summary: It is Halloween and Yao plans on celebrating it alone, instead he gets a knock on his door. Who can it be and what do they want?


On the corner of second street was a haunted house. Although it wasn't really a haunted house. The neighborhood kids just loved to make stories about it and scared themselves shitless with their own imaginations. Anyways within the rundown "haunted" home lived Yao Wang, the inhibitor of the home and this is how his "spooky" Halloween went.

An antique grandfather clock rang it's heavy, echoing voice signaling that it was the hour before 11. Yao sighed and shivered rubbing his goose bumped arms for warmth. The weather was starting to show it's cold icy fingers and Yao did not like it one bit, no one did really. He watched as the kids strode up to the houses (carefully avoiding his) to get their reward; candy. Yao loved candy but candies in America could be so ridiculously sweet and made any consumer absurdly hyper.

Yao turned his attention back to his sleek, black 720p HDTV screening a sappy, cliché, supernatural Chinese program in honor of Halloween. It was reaching the part of where the heroine, the heroine's friend and of course the girl that is a beauty but knew martial arts were confronted by 超自然的生物.((Supernatural creatures)) The show was obviously a romance one as always. Even if he wouldn't really tell anyone Yao secretly yearned a romance for himself, preferably his cute neighbor Ivan Braginski who was somehow adorable and hot at the same time.

Suddenly a knock pierced through the sounds of the television and Yao's thoughts. "Halloooo!" Cried what sounded like a man with a brisk Russian accent. "Somebody home?" The man once again yelled continuing his knock. Yao grumbled. The show was just about to get to the good part until the rude knocker came. Grumbling some more he finally got off his plastic-wrapped, white sofa and opened the door.

The man was tall. His head almost reaching the doorway. His pale blond locks fluttering in the wind just like his cape. The man was obviously dressed up as what Americans called... What was that word again? Oh yes, a vampire. The man was also Yao's Russian, childish next door neighbor who he had a crush on, Ivan Braginski.

"What do you want aru?" A paranoid and somewhat happy Yao asked.

"Trick or treat! Da?" Replied an enthusiastic Russian.

"Aren't you a little bit too old for trick or treating?"

"You're never too old!" Yelled a zealous Ivan, Yao sighed. Ivan was a few years younger than Yao but Yao was an old man at heart and sometimes didn't understand the young folk.

"Well then anyways, I didn't prepare for this holiday nor do I want to celebrate it. There are plenty of other houses with plenty of candy, so go on your way and you'll find some but not from me."

"Oh? So you want a trick?" Ivan asked with a mischievous smirk with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"What? No aru!" Yao frustratingly yelled, Ivan just chuckled. "Don't worry comrade, it is not a bad trick unlike those little погано ((shits.)) that will toilet paper your house just because you didn't give them candy. Although I don't see that being a problem because the little children is scared of this house and it's a waste of toilet paper if I were to do it."

Yao was dumbfounded for words all he wanted was Ivan to go away so his pounding heart could settle instead Ivan just calmly told him why the little children wouldn't set foot in his home and always ran from him when he came near. Yao once again sighed exasperatedly, "Fine aru. Do what you want. What is this trick that you need to show me so desperately?"

Ivan smiled, "Oh it is just a simple card trick. Nothing too complicated. Okay now watch."

Ivan waved his set in front of Yao so Yao could see that it was just an ordinary card set.

"Okay now pick a card any card but don't tell me what it is." Ivan explained as he held the cards, the designs hidden. Yao picked the one in the middle it was two of hearts.

"Remember the card. Do you remember it now?" Ivan asked, Yao nodded. "Now put it back into the deck." Yao placed the card back and Ivan shuffled the cards, finally stopping after a few seconds. "Now, is this your card? Da?" Ivan held up a card, two of hearts. Yao's eyes widened he wasn't really a magic person but seeing it done in front of him always amazed him. "Y-Yes that is my card. How did you do that?" Yao asked. Ivan just chuckled, "It is just a simple trick. There is one last thing I want to do though."

"Sure okay, what is it?"

"Okay first I'm going to shuffle." Ivan said as he shuffled his cards, again and finally stopped.

"Now I need you to tap the deck two times." Ivan said holding his deck for Yao to tap, Yao complied and tapped the deck two times. "Okay now are you ready?" Ivan asked, Yao nodded his head eagerly. Ivan flipped the card, it was yet another two of hearts but something about it was different. In the middle was three words, "Wo ai ni" (( I love you))

Yao blushed but he could feel a tiny smile creep up on his face.

The End?


End file.
